


Smoke on the Water

by Dresupi



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, F/M, Meet-Cute, One Shot, Romantic Soulmates, Short & Sweet, Short One Shot, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-22
Updated: 2019-08-22
Packaged: 2020-09-24 03:24:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20351590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dresupi/pseuds/Dresupi
Summary: Darcy's not the type to pick up guys in bars. Especially guys who are tall, mysterious, and wearing eye patches.But apparently, she is the type to say their words.





	Smoke on the Water

**Author's Note:**

  * For [JuniperFizz](https://archiveofourown.org/users/JuniperFizz/gifts).
  * Inspired by [write love on my skin](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1835587) by [amusewithaview](https://archiveofourown.org/users/amusewithaview/pseuds/amusewithaview). 

> 1970s Song Prompts
> 
> Smoke on the Water- Deep Purple - 1972

Darcy wasn’t the kind of girl who picked up dudes in a bar. Especially dudes with black coats and eye patches.

But considering that this guy, who could stare literal daggers with one eye was the less threatening option compared to the dudebro who just wasn’t taking no for an answer, she turned towards him, raising her eyebrows and grinning in a way she hoped wasn’t scary as hell.

“Hope you enjoyed yourself last night,” she said, batting her eyelashes for effect.

He looked surprised, his ice settling in his scotch when the tumbler froze on the way to his mouth.

“Just go with it, please… I’m trying to get rid of cargo pants over there,” she muttered, gesturing ever so slightly with her head.

He nodded almost imperceptibly, and she took that as an open invitation to continue on her flirty quest. She reached out to run her hand over his forearm, which was all kinds of tense. Kind of like a feral cat. She almost shirked back, but it seemed to be working.

Her overly interested paramour seemed to lose interest and move on to some other hapless woman. Luckily this one wasn’t sitting alone and seemed to have him under control.

Darcy sighed in relief and dropped her arm from her barstool neighbor’s. “Sorry about that. I needed to get rid of him.”

He shrugged and downed the rest of his scotch in one go. He set the glass down on the bar and tapped it, making eye contact with the bartender. When the man came over, he brought the bottle with him. “One more for the road, Nick?”

He grunted and tilted his head towards Darcy.

“Oh no, I couldn’t…” Darcy covered her mostly empty wine glass with her hand. “I need to get going soon… wait, your name’s Nick? Seems like you’d have some really cool name. Not that Nick isn’t cool or anything, but…”

“You talk a lot, don’t you?” Nick replied, taking another sip from his newly filled glass.

_Not anymore I don’t_, Darcy thought. She couldn’t be sure she heard him right.

“What did you say?” she asked, listening as he repeated the very familiar words. The words currently etched into the hollow of her hip.

_You talk a lot, don’t you?_

“Let me guess. I said your words?” she asked.

He smiled for the first time since she’d swiveled towards him. “You said lots of them. But yeah, mine were included.”

**Author's Note:**

> xoxo!


End file.
